Show Me How To Love
by theKasiaLin
Summary: Byakuya decides to do something about his feelings for certain lieutenant. Byakuya/Renji. Post - Quincy Thousand Years Blood War Arc, Spoilers to Thousand Years Blood War Arc! Epilogue is ignored


Disclaimer: I don't own the characters etc.

Beta'd by missMHO

Title is inspired by Pentatonix's "Show You How To Love"

First published on Ao3

* * *

He remembers the first time he's really noticed his lieutenant, not as a soldier but as a person. It was after the ryoka invasion. He was certain that Renji Abarai must have hated him - the soulless captain who would execute his own sister without batting an eye. But what he felt from his lieutenant was nothing but genuine concern. And it made him feel something. Something he has long since forgotten.

Even more eye-opening was that Rukia forgave him instantly and has shown him only compassion and the love one ought to feel towards their family. Something he has never shown her.

It made him realise how he has mistreated them. None of them was really at fault for all the bitterness the life has given him in the past. And while he needed not to open his heart, he ought to be at least civil to people, he ought to be a brother to Rukia and a mentor to Renji. He owed them that much.

ooo

Keeping his emotion at bay was easier said than done once he actually allowed himself to feel anything. The following years were eventful. As a result Rukia crawled her way into his heart as a real sister would. He cared for her well-being.

Renji won his admiration with his relentless passion and strong, unyielding character. Slowly he learned how to feel comfortable in the presence of his lieutenant. Soon, them being together felt nothing but natural. It was good for the division: the captain and lieutenant working in unison instead of fighting or ignoring each other. With time, Byakuya began to realise that his admiration for Renji's assets was dangerous. The man was rather easy on the eye and his, sometimes crude, manners and upbringing made him approachable. In many ways he was like Hisana.

Emotions, however, only made things difficult. A soldier did not need them - they clouded his judgement, made him act irrational. Using the emotional connection was a way to hurt him. And, more importantly, he was cursed. Everyone he's ever loved left him in one way or another. He wasn't sure he could bear another loss like this. This was why he has continued to distance himself. His position, as a captain and as a noble, made it easier. And he was good at keeping himself at bay. He had centuries of practice.

ooo

His second awakening happened when the Quincy invaded the Soul Society.

When he was dying at the hands of Äs Nödt, all he could think was that he had failed those who relied on him, he failed those he had loved deep in his heart. Rukia and Renji. Who tried to help him in his fight and suffered dearly in a result. He never treated them right. He could only hope that they would forgive him.

The fate, however, has given him yet another chance. And this time he knew better than to waste it. Seireitei has survived and he was alive. They were alive, while many have fallen. Life was too fragile not to take all it had to offer.

ooo

Rebuilding Seireitei took time and with his division's barracks in shambles, Byakuya found himself housing his subordinates in the Kuchiki clan compound. It was easier this way when the alternative was to gather all the shinigami from the 6th from all around Seireitei. Nonetheless, there was a significant number of them and adding other household members as well as the servants to that, lead to the space being rather sparse. As a result he ended up sharing a bedroom with his lieutenant.

To be honest, Byakuya thought this resolution was rather favourable for his future plans. He did not wish to engage into any sort of the relationship with Renji if the other man was not willing to do so, and as it was, Byakuya was not even certain whether the redhead was interested in other men.

Asking about it was out of the question, it would be ill-mannered and most certainly above the level of familiarity they have shared. Nonetheless, living together could provide him with clues.

So far, Byakuya knew only that his circle of friends encompassed both men and women, the closest being his own sister, Abarai's two colleagues from his previous division, Matsumoto-fukutaichou and Kira-fukutaichou, as well as that insolent Kurosaki Ichigo. To Byakuya's knowledge there were no intimate relationships in which Renji was involved. He has heard the gossip going around Seireitei that his lieutenant and his sister were involved, but he was certain that was not the case as Rukia confessed to him, several years after her adoption, that she was not interested in either gender sexually or romantically.

ooo

The first few days of their cohabitation passed peacefully. They were growing accustomed to each other and, truthfully, did not have much energy to familiarize themselves with one another in new ways as they have spent most of their days taking care of the damage. Their wounds and injuries had not healed fully yet as well.

Today, however, was a different day. The burials of the fallen have been planned followed by a celebration held in their memory. Naturally, as any celebration which involved Kyouraku Shunsui, it ended as a drinking party.

Usually, Byakuya opted not to partake in such gatherings or left after the first courteous toast, but he decided to do otherwise this time and actually spend more time with all the other remaining captains and lieutenants. The sake was good, Kyouraku had a good taste - no surprise there, really, and the company was not that bad. He made small talk with Hitsugaya and several others as well as observed all the people gathered. He especially paid closer attention to Renji, who was sitting at the opposite end of the room with the rest of the lieutenants.

Byakuya has just poured his third cup of sake when he felt an arm embracing him

"Maa, Byakuya, normally you don't grace us with your presence. What's changed your mind?" Kuchiki turned to look at Shunsui. The new captain-commander looked drunk, but Byakuya knew him long enough to see the situation as it really was - such small amount he has consumed this evening would not affect him that much. The noble carefully considered his answer before he uttered it.

"In view of the recent events, I have decided that perhaps I should socialise…"

"Socialise, huh? That's good, that's good… I'm really glad." Kyouraku paused to sip on his sake. "You have changed Byakuya. Something has snapped, right? Well, don't waste it - that has a chance to become something really fine…" he said and before Byakuya had even opened his mouth, Shunsui stood up and wandered to somewhere else in the hall.

Kuchiki haven't had much time to ponder on the captain-commander's words, as he was soon approached by Zaraki. This man, contrary to his previous interlocutor, was indeed drunk. Not that Byakuya has expected anything different...

"Kuchiki, I wanna spar." Zaraki announced as soon as he stopped in front of Byakuya. The noble decided not to dignify that with an answer and took a sip of his sake. "Oi, Byakuya, you deaf or what? I wanna spar."

"I have heard the first time, Zaraki. No need to shout. I will not spar with you. Definitely not today and not in the near future."

"Huuuh? You chicken out?" Zaraki looked at him with a half-smile. Byakuya sighed.

"No. I simply deem it as unnecessary and unfit." As soon as he has finished talking, Zaraki grabbed him by his kusode and pulled him into standing position. Out of the corner of his eye he could see that others have noticed this scene as well.

"You still think that you're better than me, huh? A noble man. An awful lot did it give to ya in fight." He looked Zaraki in the eye and was about to answer when his lieutenant appeared right next to them and peeled Zaraki's hand off his garment.

"Zaraki-taichou, stop. Kuchiki-taichou didn't mean to insult you. It is just not his custom to spar with other captains for fun, especially not after a drink, and you know how he is with the customs. You won't get much of him, but I'm sure you'll find plenty opponents who'll want to spar with you in the Swine's pub tonight, Zaraki-taichou," Abarai said.

Zaraki looked at him and then back at Byakuya. He seemed to process the information for a moment and finally said: "Fine. But I still wanna spar with ya one day, Kuchiki, see how these new abilities of mine will do and you're the best here to test that," and with that he left.

Abarai turned to Byakuya, looking relieved. He made a small _phew_ sound and smiled. Byakuya frowned.

"You didn't need to interfere, lieutenant. I would have managed just fine," he scolded him.

"I know, Taichou, but I also know Zaraki-taichou a bit better than you do, so I know how to get rid of him fast," the redhead grinned. "It seemed like you were enjoying yourself, Captain. You don't do that often so I wanted to make sure you won't be disturbed much," he scratched his head.

"Thank you, Abarai-san, but as I said, it was not needed. You may now come back to your companions. I think I will say my goodbyes and return to the compound. I'll make sure that there will be someone by the gate all night so that you'll be able to come back any time you want." Byakuya announced, eyeing his lieutenant. Renji tilted his head as if considering something.

"You know, Taichou, I think I'll head back with you. We have lots of work tomorrow, right? I'll tell the guys and be right with ya," he said and darted in the direction of his comrades. Byakuya looked after him as he was approached by Kyouraku.

"You leaving already Byakuya?" he asked. Kuchiki simply nodded.

"Yes, I believe it is time. Thank you for the evening Kyouraku-soutaichou. The sake was exquisite."

"I'm glad you liked it. Maybe you'll hang out more with us. Or is it just your lieutenant's influence, huh?" he said and Byakuya was about to protest but Shunsui cut him out "Nevermind, nevermind. Now go, that boy of yours is already waiting by the door."

Indeed, Renji was standing in the doorway, head tipped back and looking at the night sky. As Byakuya approached him, he turned his head in the captain's direction. There was something in his glance, something that Byakuya could not identify easily… Yet another thing to uncover.

"We may go," he announced finally, stepping outside and Renji followed him. The night was quite warm and the breeze made the air fresh. They've made it halfway to the compound in complete silence that was still somewhat comfortable. But it was not in Renji's nature to stay quiet for too long.

"It was nice having you at the get-together, Taichou. You should join us more often," he said.

"Is that so?" Byakuya inquired glancing to the side to have a look at his lieutenant's handsome face.

"Mmm, yeah. You seemed relaxed and you even smiled while talking to captain Hitsugaya. You should smile more often, Captain, your smile is nice…" Renji rambled until he realised what he has just said. "Oops. Sorry, sir. Have I overstepped? I've overstepped. Please forgive me for this but you do have a nice smile…" Byakuya chuckled silently and Renji stopped. Kuchiki turned to look at his lieutenant. The face he made was incredulous and Byakuya smirked. "Taichou, did you just laugh?" the redhead asked, still utterly shocked.

"Why yes, it seems I did," answered Byakuya.

"Wow. I've never heard you laugh before. No-one's gonna believe me."

"Well, perhaps you were right and I really should socialise more often," Byakuya mused. "Now, come on, are you going to stand there for the rest of the night?" he urged his subordinate as he turned and resumed his walk

"No, of course not, Captain," said Renji, walking quickly to catch up with Byakuya.

ooo

Having his division's headquarters in his own house had a serious flaw. When he was stationed in the barracks, his relatives had only sent for him in the most pressing situations. Now that he was constantly _home_ , they pestered him with various matters even during his working hours.

Byakuya groaned, as he slid _gracefully_ into his chair. Momentarily, he saw Renji's head peeking through the door.

"Something happened, Taichou?" he asked. Byakuya shook his head.

"Just family matters, Abarai."

"Alright, sir. If you need me, I'll be here," he said and disappeared back into the other room. Byakuya sighed. Family matters… possibly one day they could concern Abarai too.. Byakuya shook his head, stood up and walked over to the corridor door. He beckoned a servant and asked for tea. He returned into the room and called Abarai.

"Why don't you take a break with me? There will be tea in just a moment. In the meantime, we can go over the report on how's the reconstruction going."

"Sure, Captain" Abarai said walking into the room and sitting in front of kotetsu. Byakuya sat at the perpendicular side of the table. "So, the debris has all been cleared. About 30% of the sleeping quarters were untouched, but you already know that. So we've rebuilt another 40% of the barracks, as well as part of the headquarters. If we keep up the pace of works, the barracks should be habitable in less than two weeks and we'll be out of your mansion," Renji finished just as the door slid open and the servant brought in a tray with a pot of freshly brewed tea and two cups. The maid poured the tea and left the room with a bow.

"I don't really mind the division living here, Abarai, so there's no need to hurry. However, a peaceful place to work would certainly be nice," he said as he took a sip of his tea.

"They bother you that much, huh?" asked Renji. "Your family, I mean."

"They fulfill their duty in a way, reminding me that there is no heir to the main lineage of the clan and that it is my responsibility. But I really needn't a remainder of that," Byakuya said. Renji smiled bitterly.

"Heir? Good thing I got no family to pester me about that, 'cause they'd never see one."

"I'm sure there are plenty ladies who'd gladly settle with you, Abarai," said Byakuya.

"Mmm… Maybe. But, you see, I'm not interested. I prefer guys and two dudes just won't make a baby," answered Renji. Byakuya felt something stir excitedly inside him upon hearing that but he kept his poker face. Renji blushed slightly. "Uh. Sorry for the sudden confession, Captain. I hope it won't influence our working relation. I promise…"

Byakuya instantly cut him off. "Your orientation is of no importance in carrying out your duty, Lieutenant. Do not worry about that. Besides, I do understand that kind of affection."

"Do you, Captain? Seems like there's something I didn't know about you after all." Byakuya smirked at that and resumed drinking his tea, while all his lieutenant seemed to be capable at the moment was to stare at that small, wicked smile.

ooo

Indeed, not even a fortnight has passed and the 6th division's compound has been rebuilt. Majority of it followed the old plans, however, Byakuya demanded that slight alterations should be made. In particular, the lieutenant's quarters were to be larger than those of an ordinary shinigami and they were to adhere to the captain's quarters. Both the lieutenant's and captain's quarters were to have a direct corridor leading to the division's offices.

After Byakuya's inspection of the buildings, his subordinates were allowed to move in and the division resumed its regular work.

Nonetheless, there were slight changes in how the division functioned. For one, the captain stayed in the compound more often and longer than he used to, sometimes even overnight. He also observed more of their trainings and even took part in some. His whole stance seemed more relaxed and his judgements were more lenient (only slightly so, obviously, the rules were meant to be followed).

Byakuya, of course, had an ulterior motivation behind all those changes. He wanted to get closer to Abarai. Now that he knew a possibility of involvement with the lieutenant existed, he decided to proceed with his plan.

He made a deliberate effort to spend time with the red-haired man: joining him while he was supervising the other members of their division, asking him to also present the reports orally rather than simply handing them in, taking him for the meetings with heads of other divisions, and even suggesting spending free time together - be it an afternoon tea break or a game of shogi in the evening.

If Renji found his behaviour strange, he did not show it or express it in any other way. And, as far as Byakuya could tell, he seemed to rather enjoy the company. He has even started to look and act more comfortable around Byakuya in the free time: his posture relaxed and way of speaking more carefree.

ooo

It was 8pm, Friday evening. Byakuya just started putting out the shogi when the door to his living room in the division compound has opened. As he expected, it was Renji Abarai who appeared in the doorway. What was unexpected was his outfit, more elegant than what he normally wore at a time like this. Byakuya arched an eyebrow.

"Ah, Captain, sorry. I know, I promised you a game of shogi but I can't tonight, I need to go for the engagement party."

"Engagement party?" Byakuya asked frowning. Had he missed something? Was there indeed a significant other in his lieutenant's life? "I was not aware you shared this level of intimacy with anyone…" Renji looked confused for a moment before he shook his head, interrupting Byakuya.

"No, no, Captain., there's just... no-one. It's not my engagement party. Ikkaku proposed to Yumichika and Yumichika said yes, so we're going to celebrate that."

"Ah, I see. Wish them the best then."

"Um, thanks. And I'll make this evening up to you somehow, promise," Renji said and left the room. Byakuya sighed.

ooo

Abarai has been sulking since he came back from the meeting with captain-commander. Byakuya could hear him pacing restlessly in his office. It was starting to get really unnerving. He set down his brush and walked over to the meeting room, directly to the tea-brewing spot at the back of it. Once the fresh pot was ready he called: "Abarai!"

The redhead appeared in the door almost instantly.

"Yes, Taichou?"

"Come, sit down," Byakuya signalled at the low table, bringing forth the tea. He set the tray on the table and sat down beside Abarai. "Something has been bothering you. What is the matter?"

Renji looked at the tea in his cup for a long time before he spoke.

"I have been offered a seat of the 13's captain," his voice was small. Byakuya narrowed his eyes. Well, he did not plan for this…

"I see… And your decision?"

"I haven't given the answer yet, sir. But I think I'm going to decline." Renji raised his head and looked directly into Byakuya's eyes.

"Are you certain? You may not have another chance of such promotion."

"I know Taichou, but... " Renji took a breath and returned to observing the cooling tea. "I just like it here. I want to be by your side. You motivate me to grow stronger. And this is simply my place. It feels right… me being here. The 6th is my home, more than any other place has ever been."

Byakuya considered that for a moment, then nodded and put his hand on Renji's shoulder.

"I'm glad, Abarai," he said with a smile. "I hope you won't come to regret this decision at some point."

Renji looked up again.

"Impossible," he announced with a grin.

ooo

Byakuya sneezed and shivered. He felt unwell since the morning and he suspected that he had a fever, but the job would not make itself done. He was reading a budget proposal for the next year when the door opened.

"Taichou, can you…" Renji paused eyeing his captain. "Um, Taichou, are you sick?"

"I am well," Kuchiki answered and sneezed indignantly.

"Well, my ass," Abarai muttered under his breath. "Taichou, you really shouldn't be working. Why aren't you at home, resting?"

"I have duties…" started Byakuya, but Renji did not let him finish.

"... which I could perform as well. The exertion will not help you. Go home, Captain."

"Abarai, there's no need for that, I assure you of that." Byakuya said and returned to the reading. He could feel his lieutenant's eyes observing him. He felt his cheeks heating up. The damnable fever!... Byakuya shivered.

"Yeah, no, Captain. You're not working today." He heard Abarai as the man walked over, picked him up and proceeded to carry him to his living quarters. In there, he sat Byakuya down and walked over to the corner to brew some tea. Byakuya did not feel it in himself to move. Maybe he really was more sick than he realised, or maybe it was just how the other man affected him.

Renji set the pot and the cup on the table and walked over to Byakuya again.

"Why are you still in the full uniform? Captain, you should rest. Please, change into something comfortable and lie down. I'll make sure that everything urgent will be taken care of today by the 3rd seat and I'll be right back".

Renji walked out of the door. Byakuya slowly stood up, securing himself. No, he was not light-headed. He was just tired, yes. He walked over to the closet and stripped down off the haori and the shihakushou, which he folded in a neat pile. Then he reached inside the closet and picked a soft yukata in deep, royal-blue colour. He had just finished dressing himself when the door opened.

Renji walked in and set a pile of medicine on the table.

"Take these, Captain, they should help. And then go to sleep. I've already sent a messenger to your mansion. It's better for you not to walk around at the moment, but they'll send some meals and a change of clothes for you."

Byakuya grunted in response and walked over. He took the pills, and laid down in the futon, turning to his right side. He felt Renji tuck him in but he did not have it in him to scold the younger men for an inappropriate behaviour. It felt nice. Byakuya closed his eyes. _Just for a moment,_ he thought.

When he woke up, the sun was definitely lower on the horizon. He felt slightly sweaty but his head was clearer than before. Byakuya turned and registered Renji sitting in front of the small table, going through a stack of papers.

"Abarai?" he croaked. Renji turned his head to look at him.

"Taichou? Are you awake?" Byakuya nodded and tried to sit up. The other man was with him in an instant, helping him up. Then he passed him a leaf with pills and a glass of water. "Take these, I'll be right back." Renji went to the door, talked briefly with someone who stood right outside it and returned to Byakuya. "They'll bring you a soup in a moment. You should eat something."

"Thank you… for all this" said Byakuya.

"The pleasure is all mine, Captain," Renji said with a smile and Byakuya felt himself returning it.

After a minute, he said: "Please, call me by my name in our free time." Renji looked genuinely surprised.

"Are you sure, sir? Wouldn't it be…" he started but Byakuya interrupted him with a growl.

"Abarai, I'm certain."

"Alright Byakuya-san, but then you'll call me by my given name, too."

"Fine."

"Perfect," the redhead said with a grin. Byakuya really liked that grin. "Now, don't those hair get in a way?" he asked. "Let me take care of that," and before Byakuya could even say a word, the other man was already behind his back, combing Byakuya's hair with his fingers. "They're getting longer…" he mused. "I like that. The longer hair suits you, Byakuya-san," he added as he started braiding his hair.

He was halfway through the french-braid when there was a knock on the door. A servant appeared with a tray with two bowls of steaming soup. He put them on the table and retreated to his post. Renji quickly finished plaiting and took a place by the table. He encouraged Byakuya to eat with a nod as he reached for his own spoon.

Byakuya smiled softly.

"Itadakimasu…"

ooo

The familiarity between them grew with each day and it didn't go unnoticed. Fortunately, nobody seemed to mind. Nonetheless, there were questions. Questions, which Byakuya didn't always know how to answer.

Mostly because he was not sure of the nature of their private relationship. Were they acquaintances? Friends? More than friends? He did not know. They certainly spent a lot of time together and felt at ease in each-other's presence. Renji even started to get more tactile with him: a one-shoulder embrace here, a touching shoulders there, and a lot of playing with his hair. Renji seemed to be particularly fond of that...

Byakuya knew what he wanted them to become, but there was still a long road ahead. Despite having thought this all over, Byakuya was also not sure how to proceed. Was he to court Renji, the way he did with Hisana, or should he just "ask him out"? He fell out of the saddle and it was not easy to come back.

ooo

"Taichou, may I retire earlier today?" Renji asked, walking into his office.

"And what would be the reason of that?" Byakuya inquired.

"Ichigo's back in Seireitei for his training, so we're all going to the bar," Renji scratched his head. "Coming to think of that, why don't you go with us?"

"I'm not sure it is a good idea."

"It'll be fine. Come on, Byakuya-san." Byakuya sighed at that. The truth was, he couldn't really deny Renji almost anything at this point. Also, perhaps it was best to keep an eye on him, what if he decided to drunkenly make out with someone and then they would get involved - that could jeopardize Byakuya's plan.

This was how Byakuya found himself in a middle-class pub among a group of drunk, mostly lower-rank shinigami. Ichigo Kurosaki was initially surprised to see him, but, nonetheless, greeted him and encouraged to stay. The atmosphere in the group was friendly, so Byakuya allowed himself to act less formal. These were Renji's friends and Byakuya wanted to win their favour too. Renji himself quickly mingled with the group and only checked up on Byakuya from time to time. Luckily, Rukia was there too, so at least Byakuya had someone to talk to.

"... Kyouraku-soutaichou said that I'm a little too inexperienced to be officially promoted to a captain's position but since all the candidates for the seat declined the promotion, he decided to make me an acting-captain," Rukia finished her story.

"Congratulations," Byakuya responded with a delicate smile. His sister's advancements were a source of pride for him and their clan.

"Thanks," Rukia grinned.

They stood in silence for a moment. Byakuya enjoying his sake as he looked around until his eyes stopped at Abarai who was currently engaged in some kind of wrestle-hug with Kurosaki. Byakuya frowned. "Do they always act like this?" he asked. Rukia followed his gaze.

"Renji and Ichigo? Yes, they're like brothers."

"Mmm," Byakuya grunted, still eyeing the two men.

The silence stretched between them again until Rukia suddenly commented: "Don't be jealous, Nii-sama."

"I am not jealous. Where did you get this preposterous idea?"

"I see the way you look at him, Nii-sama. I saw you look like that at my sister's photograph. You have nothing to worry, though. Renji has his eyes only for you," she said with a wicked smile. Byakuya tried to look unimpressed but, judging from the way her smile widened, he must have failed at that. "Come on, Nii-sama, let's mingle with the group," she said and tugged at his sleeve. With a sigh, Byakuya followed.

The voices were loud and there was an occasional laugh. Renji was, per usual, at the center of attention. He was teasing Kurosaki about something.

"Yeah… Academy Training. Are you sure your decision has nothing to do with a certain blue-haired panther?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Kurosaki answered, glancing sideways, a faint trace of blush on his cheeks.

"Oh my god, I knew it. You came here because of him."

"RENJI!" Kurosaki now stood up and faced Abarai.

"Now, now, calm down. There's nothing wrong with that," Renji patted his shoulder. Kurosaki scowled.

"I…" he started and suddenly cut out, mouth opened wide. Byakuya followed his gaze to see Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez enter the pub. Him and Nelliel were allowed to stay in Soul Society on special conditions because of their involvement in the war. The Arrancar strode down right to them, hands in his pockets. "Grimmjow… you came," announced Kurosaki.

"Ye, well," the arrancar responded and shrugged. "So are we drinking or what?"

"Yes, yes, let me," Kurosaki hurried to pour some sake for Jaegerjaquez. The man downed it at once, then leaned in and kissed Ichigo possessively. Renji must have figured that there's no point in entertaining Kurosaki any further at that point so he strode over back to Byakuya.

"Told ya it won't be that bad, Byakuya-san," he said. Kuchiki grunted noncommittaly. "I hope you don't mind Jaegerjaquez. He and Ichigo are kinda together, as you see…"

"Good then that the Arrancar miraculously survived…"

"Ye, they had a lot of luck," Renji smiled and drunk some of his sake. He looked over at Kurosaki. "We all did. We all got a second chance. And seems like Ichigo won't let it go to waste..."

"Yes. What about you?" Byakuya inquired.

"Umm… it's not that simple."

"Why?"

"I.. ah," Renji looked Byakuya in the eye, his gaze warm but sad. "The one I want is way above my league… so, you see… it is impossible."

Byakuya swallowed. "You will not know unless you try," he answered. Renji looked at him quizzically.

"Byakuya-san?"

"Renji," he answered, determination in his eyes. Abarai reached up and touched Byakuya's cheek tentatively. He closed his eyes leaning into the touch.

"I… May I…?" Byakuya's eyes opened and he smiled.

"Just kiss me already."

Renji's lips were warm and soft against his. Byakuya raised his right hand and tangled it onto Renji's hair as he opened his mouth, letting the other man deepen the kiss. He felt shivers going down his spine. It was oh-so perfect. Sweet but passionate. Byakuya moaned.

They pulled apart after what felt like eternity. Renji leaned down so their foreheads touched, his hand did not leave Byakuya's cheek. Byakuya looked into the other man's glazed eyes.

"How about we go home, now?" He asked.

"Ye, yeah. That's a good idea," Renji smiled.

ooo

They found themselves in Kuchiki mansion, deciding it was more private than the division quarters. As soon as they've entered Byakuya's room Renji pinned him to the wall and proceeded to undress him.

Then Renji dropped on his knees and looked up, silent question in his eyes. Byakuya swallowed hard and nodded. Renji raised his hand to stroke Byakuya's half-hard cock a few times before he shifted to move closer, licked his entire length and started gently sucking the head. Byakuya moaned and Renji smiled with satisfaction.

The red-haired man was licking and sucking Byakuya's cock, bobbing his head and each time taking more of him inside his mouth. He was really good at this. Byakuya briefly wondered how much practice he must have had before reaching such a level of expertise, but didn't dwell on it long. He felt himself coming close, but he didn't want to finish like this. He tugged on Renji's hair making him pull away and look up. His lips were reddened now and pupils dilated.

"Come here," he said. Renji stood up, still keeping very close to Byakuya. Kuchiki reached to kiss the other man. This time the kiss was much more aggressive, their tongues fighting for dominance. Byakuya's hand went into Renji's hair and he pulled on the man's hair tie, and then the headband. When they pulled apart they were both breathing heavily. "You're wearing too many clothes."

"You think so?" Renji asked but he was already taking his kosode off.

When he was naked, Byakuya took a moment to simply appreciate his body. His hair were falling in deep crimson cascades onto his bare shoulders. His tall, muscular body was adorned with numerous tattoos. Byakuya felt a need to touch them and so he did, trailing with his fingertips the one starting on the left of Renji's chest. He felt the man shiver under his touch and let out an appreciative murmur.

"You like what you see?" Renji asked, cocky as always, but there was a trace of uncertainty under that.

"I thought it was rather obvious," he answered trailing off. He went over to the closet and pulled out a futon and a bottle of lube. He laid down the futon and sat on it, beckoning Renji to join. When the man got closer, Byakuya reached for his arm and pulled him down so that Renji was straddling his thighs. He reached up for another kiss. "Mmm… I want to fuck you."

Renji groaned in response: "Yes, please."

Byakuya hummed in approval, one hand kneading Renji's ass while the other grabbed the lube. Byakuya uncorked the bottle and poured some onto his fingers. He slid them down Renji's crack and then probed one at the entrance.

He was stretching Renji slowly, adding the next finger only when he was sure that the man was sufficiently relaxed. When Renji started pushing back against his hand, fucking himself on three of Byakuya's fingers, Kuchiki decided that he was prepared enough. He pulled his hand out and poured some more lube on it to spread on his cock. Then he guided Renji's hips carefully so that he was directly above his cock.

Renji sank down, letting out a loud low moan, his head falling back. Byakuya groaned in response. He tightened his grip on the other man's hips, he was sure it'll leave bruises on his lover's skin. Renji started riding him in a slow, steady rhythm. He leaned down, chasing for Kuchiki's lips. They were kissing and swallowing each other's moans.

Eventually, they pulled apart and Renji gently pushed Byakuya's shoulders, prompting him to lie on his back. He steadied himself putting his own hands on Byakuya's chest, his moves becoming faster and more erratic as he chased his own pleasure. Byakuya was barely holding out himself. He was so deep in Renji.

"Byakuya!" he heard a cry as Renji threw his head back. His cock twitched, leaving a streak of pearly semen down Byakuya's abdomen. His ass clenched as he orgasmed and that sent Byakuya down the edge.

ooo

Byakuya woke up at dawn, as always, but unlike usual, he woke up in a tight embrace. Renji was holding him tight in his arms, his head resting atop Byakuya's. It felt good, Byakuya thought.

Unfortunately, he wasn't given the pleasure of staying in this embrace much longer as Renji soon stirred, used to waking up early just like his captain. After a second or two, Byakuya heard him take a deep breath as the pace of his heart quickened. Was he already regretting what happened between them last night? Byakuya could only hope this wasn't the case…

"Byakuya-san?" he heard and hummed in response. "I… um… I…"

"If you're trying to ruin the moment, I suggest you do otherwise…"

"The moment? What?" Byakuya sighed and pushed up into a sitting position. Renji sat as well. Byakuya looked at him, trying to decipher his expression.

"I enjoyed last night. I hope you did too, it seemed to be the case"

"Because it was. Last night was amazing."

"Good." Byakuya smiled. "I would like to continue this in the future, if you'd agree."

"Huh?"

"I want to be involved with you, on a romantic and sexual level. Do not be daft."

"I want that too! But what about the rules? Won't we have to…?" Byakuya raised his hand to interrupt Renji,

"There are no rules forbidding us from getting involved and still working together. Yes, it is not customary for the captain and his subordinate to be in a relationship, but it has happened in the past. Naturally, while at work the relationship must be put aside and the line of authority should be kept."

"Naturally," Renji smiled. "But since we're not at work yet, maybe we can…"

Byakuya hummed appreciatively and reached to kiss Abarai.


End file.
